Slipped Away
by sailorkitty25
Summary: Brad has always been alone ever since the world ended. The only one to keep her sane is Crickette, her supposingly consious. When the human food expires, Brad can't keep fruits forever. Following Crickette's advice, she finds Hybrid Island. She meets her mother and half sister again-including her real sister. -Full summary on profile-


**Me: it has been a loooooooooooooooooong time since i've seen or read Maximum! :c i mish dem... XD**

**Max: *annoyed*...we're right here ya'know!**

**Me: *waves hand carelessly* so? i mishu soooo much, Maxie-kins! *glomps her***

**Max: *tries to escape/ irritaed* I swear to bacon, youll b dead! *smiles evilly***

**Me: D: u wuldn't, Maxie-kins!**

**Max: I will. Sailorkitty25 doesn't own Maximum Ride or the Flock. ^.^**

**Me: NOOOOO! Dx**

**I apologize if i got their personalities mixed up. its been a long time...**

* * *

Prologue

_I'm alone. It's just me. Every human being died. I don't even know what I am anymore._

_Mom left me. My half-sister is somewhere! I...I don't know what was happening._

_My sister was- no _is _a hero. She saved her kind. I didn't even know I had a sister._

_She has a family of her own; not knowing her _real _flesh and blood is out there...or here, somewhere._

I hiss with pain, twisting and turning on the ground. My body arches back. I couldn't scream, even though I want to. Tears fall down my face.

My hands claw the earth as I sob. It hurts like hell. Almost like fire burning you alive or someone beating you non-stop. I pant, my eyes squeezed shut. Make it go away...please.

Liquid seeps over my body and onto the ground. My skin rips open, my bones snapping and re-connecting themselves. _What have I done to deserve this?_ I am- was just a normal girl! I had the almost average preteen girl life!

I finally let out a shrill scream of pain as I feel something shoot out from my back. My hands turn into balls of fists as my face slams itself against the soil. Blood soaks up my shirt and onto the dirt beneath me.

The pain goes away after what felt like an eternity.

I pant, my eyes still closed. I heard the silent sounds of crickets around me. Somehow, I felt ten pounds or lighter. I felt light.

I mean, I wasn't fat or anything...

I slowly got up to my knees, shaking. I look down at my shirt, which is almost in shreds. Blood-stains are on it.

I shrug my shoulders, only to feel something move. I suddenly turn my head to my right, eyes widening.

A beautiful, 14 length wings are there. Its white feathers seem to glow in darkness faintly. I can see the black tips on it. I look to the other side; same thing.

I look at the sky. No one is here anymore. I remember Mom's last words...

_"Mom, what's going on?" I ask, panicking. Everything ended up in chaos; people falling to the ground, dying within minutes; screaming in pain. I look at Mom, who looks in pain. Somehow, there are fires, tsunamis, and ashes almost everywhere around the world. "...Mom?"_

_She just grabs my hand and starts running. I don't know where Ella is. When Mom and Ella went somewhere this one time for one of Mom's group meetings, they left me behind. Only Mom came back. I didn't ask. Somehow, something told me not to._

_"We must hurry; they're waiting for us, "says Mom as we dodge dying people._

_"Who's waiting for us?" I ask, my eyes looking around in horror. I feel tears in my eyes at the sights. My stomach churning horribly._

_We suddenly come upon a forest that wasn't burned down._

_Mom travels deep into the forest, ignoring my questions. Her wavy black hair is tangled and tied in a low ponytail. She suddenly stops and drops my hand._

_"...Mom?" I ask, scared._

_Mom turns to me, tears in her eyes. "I should've told you..." Her brown eyes hold regret._

_"Should've told me what?! Mom, what's going on? Why-Why were people-people _dying_? Is global warming happening?" I sob, my voice almost muffled by my sobs. Mom doesn't answer. "Mom?"_

_Mom places both of her hands on my shoulders, crying. "I am so sorry, sweetie. But...but I need to go. I need to find someone, "she sobbed._

_"Mom, where's Ella?" I finally ask, crying hard. It was all too much for an eleven almost twelve year old girl. I tremble with fear as more screams of pain and agony are heard. "Mom, what aren't you telling me?"_

_A river of tears already have made my face wet; even my neck._

_Mom sighs, her breath shaky._

_"Sweetie...you aren't who you think you are."_

_"Wha-What?" I whisper._

_"The reason why people are dying, it's because of this disease called H8H. It...It has been released to kill our race; humans."_

_I stare at her, stunned. "How..."_

_"You're a hybrid. You're half swan and half human. Only _you _can survive this; aong with Ella and your sister."_

_"My sister?" I ask, my voice broken._

_"Her name is Max. She's like you. Remember those kids on TV we saw a long time ago?" she asks softly, a tear rolling down her face._

_I nod._

_"That's her flock; her family."_

_"You said Ella can survive this, " I whimper._

_Mom nods sadly. "I'm not sure what she is...but I know she's alive."_

_If anyone told me this, I would've laughed and called them a liar. If anyone told me I have a sister, I would've said it was Ella. I would've just walked away from that person and act like nothing happened. But this is real._

_I am living in a nightmare I can't wake from._

_Mom becomes silent; even I do._

_Finally, she removes her hands from my shoulders and embraces me with a hug. "I love you, Bradley. Remember that. Stay here until you follow your instincts."_

_I start wailing and clutch onto her blouse. "D-Don't leave me, _please_! Mommy!" I beg, shaking once more._

_"I'm sorry, Bradley..." she whispers before letting me go. Mom kisses me on my forehead._

_"_Please_! _Don't _leave me!" I wail, trying to grasp her. But she stays away from me._

_"I love you, Bradley Ride."_

_She walked away. I try to run after her, but it's like I'm stuck in a force field. The more I get closer, the more she moves farther away._

_"MOM!"_

A sob comes out as I cover my face with my dirt-smeared hands. My salty tears wash away the dirt a bit as I remember that. I couldn't believe she left me. I wish this never happened!

But destiny made this for me.

I have to accept that. I can't control fate and destiny.

My name is Bradley Ride.

I am Maximum Ride's sister.

* * *

**What do u think? **

**Ok to make this straight; this is set somewhat very close to the ending of Nevermore; i haven't read the book...my cousin wants me to read all of the series before reading that... -,-" **

**i apologize if i got anything wrong. :/ i wasnt lying when i said it was long time...**

**^.^ until next time~**


End file.
